Everybody Dies/Murder Mansion/Sex, Lies and More Secret Passages
Sex, Lies and More Secret Passages is the fourth episode of ''Everybody Dies''. Episode Part One After they ate the excellent dinner made by Rantaro, everyone goes to their bedroom. ''---CLAIRE---'' Claire is taking a shower before she goes to her bedroom. After she finishes, she wraps a towel around her body and notices her sleepwear she was supposed to wear is gone. CLAIRE: which puttana did this im gonna fucking pugnalare finché non muoiono Claire goes outside to find who did this when someone locks the door to her bedroom. This person being Catty. CATTY'' (to herself)'': what? its just a dicking Liam is laying on the bed, only in his boxers when suddenly Catty shows up in her lingerie. LIAM: umm... catty? CATTY: im feeling quite moist... want a piece of this fangtastic corpse to fuck... LIAM: catty, im not a furry CATTY: oh cmon, im pretty well known for my boo-lowjobs... ill make you feel like youre in the afterlife LIAM: catty, leave my bedroom please... i already have someone CATTY: ugh fine... i was just really horny k? now i have a blue bean Catty storms off sad and lets Claire back in again. CLAIRE: what the hell catty CATTY: at least u have a man that wants to claw you and fuck you in a fangtastic manner... Claire goes back in and dresses herself. LIAM: why did u take so long? CLAIRE: catty literally trapped me in the bathroom without any clothes and after 5 minutes she opened it back again and said you wanted to... fuck me? LIAM: i didnt say that... what i said was i already had someone CLAIRE: oh... but were not in a relationship LIAM: i know that, i just said that so she would storm off CLAIRE: oh...ok LIAM: but if were being honest, you are a pretty good catch claire Claire ends up a blushing mess, which makes her mad and she goes to sleep without answering to Liam. ''---TRINITY---'' Crim enters her bedroom and finds Trinity looking for something in the closet. CRIM: what are u looking for trinity? TRINITY: the gun is missing! CRIM: what TRINITY: the gun is missing CRIM: thats what i thought u said CRIM: '''wait so which fucker stole our gun '''TRINITY: probably the murderer... now what do we do? CRIM: i think the best to do is if we stay put and lock the doo-- Trinity leaves the bedroom and goes looking for the gun. Crim leaves the bedroom to call Trinity. CRIM: TRINITY GET UR ASS OVER HERE NOW Trinity looks back to Crim as the Red Cougar appears from the behind and stabs her back with a machete. Trinity falls to the ground, bleeding and the Red Cougar decapitates her, as a terrified Crim screams. Crim immediately locks the door and hides in the closet. The killer busts down the door and goes looking for Crim. Crim accidentally opens a secret passage and enters it, making sure the entrance to the secret passage is closed. ''---RANTARO AND TOM---'' Rantaro and Tom just fucked. TOM: i thought you were gonna wait until we left this place RANTARO: what can i say i couldnt wait anymore Suddenly they hear a scream. They both immediately get dressed and leave the bedroom. They find Catty crying as they see Trinity's head and her decapitated body. CATTY: I was going to go to my bedroom when I see the killer on the left decapitating Trinity... oh my god... RANTARO: relax, where did the killer go CATTY: he entered crims bedroom and... and... i dont think hes left TOM: oH NO NOT CRIM Tom goes into the bedroom while Rantaro follows him ordering for Tom to stop. Tom finds the killer as he's going into the closet and he attacks him, but the killer quickly overpowers Tom and stabs him in the shoulder. Catty goes in and kicks him while Rantaro and Tom run off. Catty ends up knocking the killer out, but as she's going to take the mask off, Monokuma shows up. MONOKUMA: NO! I can't allow you to do that CATTY: what the hell? WHY NOT MONOKUMA: you can't take off the killer's mask, it's forbidden CATTY: um WHY IS IT FUCKING FORBIDDEN U SLUT MONOKUMA: the killer will be revealed at the class trial... until then the mask shall stay on. Catty takes off the killer's mask revealing... CATTY: YOU! MONOKUMA: youve forced me to do this. CATTY'' (to Monokuma)'': oh what are you and this bitch gonna do? you think im threatened?? im catty fucking noir the single handed QUEEN of boonighted states of scaramerica you cant fucking touch me bit-- MONOKUMA: COME THRU SPEARS OF GUNGNIR Out of nowhere, spears emerge from the ground and impale Catty. She falls lifeless to the ground. The killer puts its mask on and runs away. In the morning... Everyone is reunited in the kitchen. LIAM: so this is the deal: trinity and catty have been murdered and crim is missing TOM: we NEED to find crim RANTARO: i have an idea... various people have been murdered/gone missing in night time so i think all of us should just not go anywhere during night time. we all lock our bedrooms when we go to sleep and we don't go anywhere in the night SONYA: sounds lit lets do this SHAY: i have a question RANTARO: '''yeah '''SHAY: how is sonya still alive SONYA: wow fuck off shay LIAM: i agree with this idea, anyone opposed to it raise your hand No one raises their hands. LIAM: good... now i am going to look for crim, whoever wants to join follow me Claire, Tom, Rantaro and Sonya follow Liam. TAYLOR: ok im going to my bedroom and finish my album its gonna be a major hit PARIS: sure jan Taylor goes to her bedroom. SHAY: well i guess its just you and me then PARIS: sunbathing by the pool? SHAY: i thought ud never ask Meanwhile... The five are in Crim's bedroom. Tom is staring at Catty's body. TOM: where did the killer get so many spears Suddenly Monokuma shows up. MONOKUMA: im happy to say that i was the one who murdered catty, little bitch broke the rules SONYA: hm choices Monokuma dissappears. CLAIRE: anyways, where could she have gone off to Liam opens the closet. TOM: oh you think shes gonna be hiding in that closet? yea right LIAM: her body might be TOM: dont joke about that shes our friend Liam accidentally triggers the opening to the secret passage. SONYA: ok why the fuck are there so many secret passages TOM: really tho why RANTARO: well i think its safe to assume crim could have gone here They enter the secret passage and look for Crim. LIAM: woah this looks fucking long They keep walking as suddenly Sonya notices a piece of paper with something written on it behind her. SONYA: hmm... "stand here"? well i am tired Suddenly someone grabs Sonya by the back and tranquilizes her. RANTARO: 'SONYA! ''The person that attacked Sonya drags her sleeping corpse out of the secret passage. Rantaro tries chasing the individual but the latter is too fast. '''CLAIRE: if he got sonya... he might have gotten crim too... TOM: oh my fucking god Part Two Meanwhile... Shay and Paris are laying in the sun loungers backyard sunbathing while drinking cocktails. PARIS: this is really fucking relaxing SHAY: ikr, the annoying cunts are gone and now we can enjoy ourselves PARIS: you know what would make things better tho? SHAY: what? PARIS: i wanna cringe read taylors shitty album lyrics SHAY: omg yes SHAY: ill go to her bedroom and steal the lyrics while she isnt looking PARIS: omg lmao this is gonna be hilarious Shay stands up and enters the mansion. Paris continues to drink her cocktail when suddenly someone approaches Paris from behind. PARIS: oh youre back! where are the others? The person behind Paris pushes her into the pool. Paris quickly rises to the surface. PARIS: HEY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU-- The person's hand forces Paris back in the pool, drowning Paris. In Taylor's bedroom... Taylor is watching a movie when Shay walks in. SHAY: i thought you were writing your album? TAYLOR: no im just playing camp rock's stabbing game SHAY: what the fuck do u mean TAYLOR: stabbing game is like a drinking game, you know when your watching a movie and everytime X happens you drink, i made up this stabbing game, essentially when your watching a movie and everytime your ex shows up, you grab a picture of him and stab it once SHAY: i would expect no less from you Shay tries to grab Taylor's lyrics without her noticing but she stops once she sees Paris' body in the pool through the window. SHAY: NO! TAYLOR: hEY BITCH WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY LYRICS I WILL SUE YO-- OMG PARIS As they look in terror, the killer shows up and attacks them. They both run to the hall but the killer kills Taylor near Crim's bedroom. Shay runs to the living room and tries to hide but the killer ends up finding her and stabs her. Meanwhile... After Sonya was attacked, the other four are still looking for Crim. TOM: guys... you saw what happened with sonya, crims probably in some place safe like when catty and taylor were in that basement, is it really worth risking our lives LIAM: i think youre forgetting catty and taylor were gonna die in that basement if we hadnt saved them CLAIRE: '''plus, crim is our friend. she would do the same for us '''TOM: '''true, i guess im just scared '''RANTARO: no worries, ill make sure u stay safe Suddenly the light on the secret passage turns off. Once it turns on again, Rantaro isn't there. TOM: what the fucK LIAM: GUYS, THERES A DOOR The gang runs to the door. The door is open and they all enter, only to find an elevator. MONOKUMA: HEY! What are all of you doing here? It's not time for the Class Trial! Shoo! Move along now! Everyone is forced to leave by Monokuma. They get out off the secret passage that closes itself. They leave the bedroom and to their left, they see Taylor's body, her throat slit. TOM: oh my god... if taylor's dead... LIAM: ...everyone else must be dead too! Claire looks out the window and screams. LIAM: what is it? CLAIRE: PARIS, SHE DROWNED Everyone runs to the backyard and in their way there, they find Shay impaled by a machete in the living room. TOM: theyre dead... theyre all dead. Everyone looks in terror as they see the dead bodies. Suddenly a bit of blood falls on Tom's cheek. He looks up only to see Rantaro's dead body tied to a chandelier. The chandelier falls along with Rantaro's body as everyone screams. Monokuma shows up. MONOKUMA: YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YESSSSSSSSSS THIS IS THE MOMENT IVE BEEN WAITING FOR LIAM: what the hell are you talking about you sick psychopath? MONOKUMA: hey im not the one killing everyone TOM: rantaro... WHY MONOKUMA: you guys wanna trap the bitch thats killing everyone? THATS WHY THE CLASS TRIAL IS A THING CLAIRE: a... a class trial? MONOKUMA: you will all discuss the crimes that have happened in this mansion and whoever you think is the culprit. once you have reached a conclusion, you can vote for whoever you think the culprit is. if the answers correct, the killer will be executed. if not, the innocent ones will be executed. you all have to get on the elevator from the secret passage, lmao its ready now. good luck and don't fuck it up....upupupupupupupu! Monokuma dissappears. TOM: i cant believe this is happening Suddenly they hear a scream. They follow the sound and find Sonya bleeding. SONYA: he... he almost killed me, but i kicked him and he ran away They help Sonya get up and find a band-aid for her. After they've reached the elevator, they go inside. The elevator goes down until they have reached a room. They find Monokuma in a chair throne-styled and Crim in one of the podiums. MONOKUMA: WELCOME TO THE CLASS TRIAL!! I can't see how this turns out... TO BE CONTINUED...Category:Everybody Dies Episodes Category:Murder Mansion Episodes